Come Together for Yourselves
by alfabiteater
Summary: Leo and Katie and Casey are triplets whose parents die, but will they be able to console each other or are they too self-centered?
1. Playa Linda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Casey, Katie, and Leo. If I owed the cast though... omg I could only dream of the things I could do... or should I say people I could do... snicker

Setting: Playa Linda. If you've seen the show, then you've seen the setting.

Descriptions come in the next chapter!

Oh yes and the famousness... flames are openly welcome as you see I like fire... fire is pretty, and I need it to light my candles and incense... so you see you giving me a flame is wonderful............ just make sure you review.

And now the wonder begins...

Casey, Katie, and Leo were the most diverse set of triplets. Casey was a wanna-be, ghetto princess. Katie was a perky, preppy cheerleader. And Leo was a grubby, little punk recluse. This is the story of how they came together when their parents were killed, and they had to move with their cousin, Jay, from Australia to California.

September 19, 2003

Dearest Diary,

I am on the airplane right now, and I can't stand to look out the window. I miss Dylan already. Oh Casey and Leo are fighting. I love you.

Katie

Sept. 19, 03

I hate my sisters so much. God, forbid I cry! They WERE my parents too. Jesus, I really hate the two of them. My sisters not Mom and Dad.

LEO

9-12-03

Journal Entry #217

Fuckin Leo fucked up again today. I swear dat loser is fucked up in da head. I tried to kick his azz, but jay stopped me.

Casey

"Welcome to sunny Playa Linda, guys." Jay said to his 17 year old cousins.

"Too sunny." Leo said glancing around nervously.

"Who names a beach Linda?" Casey asked rudely.

"I think I'll like it here." Katie's eyes followed a group of boys.

They all headed down the beach with Jay in the lead.


	2. No In House Dating

Disclaimer: same as before. I do not own the cast. All I own are the triplets and all my ideas. I wish I owned JMAC tough... my god do I wish I owned him.

Flames are still welcomed just review... you can even say... it sucked... I don't care just please review.

And the wonder begins...again...

"Katie and Casey you two will share Nikki's room, and Leo you are going to share Derek and Bradin's room." Ava Gregory was talking about everything imaginable, and the only one that hadn't blocked her out was Katie. "We have some rules. No in house relationships. No staying out past curfew, and no fist fights. I'm sure there are more, but right now that's it."

"I'm home Aunt Ava." A young boy called from the stairs.

"Me too." A girl added.

"Where's Bradin?" Ava called.

"I think he's surfing." The girl replied.

"Okay. Come here." Ava instructed.

"What's up?" the little boy said.

"Guys, remember how Jay had to go to his Aunt and Uncle's funeral. Well, the same thing happened to him that happened to me." Ava tried to explain.

"So we have more kids living with us." Nikki said. "Are these them?"

"Yup. This is Casey, Katie, and Leo." Ava introduced. "Nikki, the girls are going to be sharing your room, and Derek, Leo will be in yours."

"Cool." Derek said.

"Hey, kid." Leo said. "Show me our room."

Nikki, Katie, and Casey headed up to their room.

Katie sat in front of the mirror and examined her long blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was happy with her appearance.

Casey looked over her sister's shoulder and saw the same reflection being as they were identical twins. Too bad she hated the way she looked.

Leo always was the odd man out. This month his hair was orange, and his eyes were the same blue as his sisters'. He loved being stared at.

"What are we going to do about a bed?" Casey said.

"They'll have to buy some." Katie said.

"And some of everything else too." Casey said.

"You guys like to surf?" Nikki said trying to get to know her new roommates.

"I hate it." Casey said. "All I like is sitting in the sun watching the boys surf."

"I haven't surfed since I was eight. 10 years ago. When Jay was still back home." Katie smiled. "I've been way to busy with cheerleading."

"Bradin surfs. Maybe he can refresh you on it." Nikki suggested.

"Maybe." Katie replied.

"Are we ever going to meet this Bradin?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. He is like the guy all the girls want. Especially back in Kansas. He was so popular. All the girls would throw themselves at him." Nikki reminisced.

"Little Dog, you in there?" Bradin called through the door. "I heard my name."

"Yeah, come in. You and your bionic ears." Nikki laughed.

"Aunt Ava told me to come up and meet our..." he stopped mid sentence when he looked at the identical twins sitting on his sisters bed.

"New adopted sisters?" Katie said as she stood up and shook Bradin's hand.

_Damn. _Bradin thought. "Yeah." _No in house dating? This is going to suck..._


	3. The Battles Are Beginning

Disclaimer: I own only my characters and my ideas... how sad...

beautymarked: a secret romance is in the works but no one will expect it... believe me...

hotstuffjr247: look look I hurried and updated... just for you

kaithehottie: we'll see about Bradin and Katie... I am not making any promises though

me!: well thank you for likies-ing it... did that make sense?

Flames are welcomed... for all... chapters are going to slowly get longer but I do this at school so it still may be kind of short sorry...

And the wonder continues to begin...

Katie sat on the beach that Saturday morning, and watched the waves come in and go out. She let the tears silently roll down her cheeks as she remembered that fateful night.

_Flashback_

"_Katie, get in here." Casey yelled._

"_I have to shower." Katie replied._

"_This is important." Leo called to her._

"_What?" she walked into the room, and saw her grandmother sitting on the couch crying._

"_What's wrong?" Katie knelt in front of her Nana._

"_You're parents were in a car accident. It flipped, and exploded." Her grandmother sobbed._

"_But they're okay, right?" Katie began to breathe heavily._

_Nana just shook her head. "They're dead."_

_End Flashback_

"Hey." Bradin came up behind her. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"Just thinking." She wiped her tears away.

"This is a good place for that." He sat next to her in his wet suit. "I used to come sit here and think all the time."

"Great minds think alike I guess." Katie pasted on her fake smile.

"Don't worry about being happy. I know what you're going through, remember. You can mope in front of me." He assured her.

"I don't mope." She giggled.

"Oh, okay, so that pout from last night at dinner, that was you not moping about eating chicken." Bradin said sarcastically.

"You..." Katie laughed. "I do not mope... I am a cheerleader."

"Cheerleaders don't mope?" Bradin smiled.

"No we don't." Katie stood up.

"Oh okay." Bradin said. "Nikki told me you used to surf."

"That was a long time ago. Jay was teaching me. He also taught me how to skateboard, and rollerblade. But I don't do any of it anymore." Katie sat back down.

"Do you want to? I'll teach you." Bradin offered.

"Maybe later." Katie laid back in the sand.

"You know what sucks?" Bradin asked not expecting her to say what he was thinking.

Before she realized what she was saying, Katie spoke. "The no in-house dating rule?" she blushed crimson.

"Actually, yeah." Bradin laughed. "You only say that because you want to date Johnny."

"Ew. Johnny's cute, but he is way too old." She giggled.

"My little brother? That's so gross he's only 8." Bradin laugher even harder.

"No. See he's way too young." Katie smiled.

"Well, you can't date your cousin, so that leaves one guy." Bradin laid back next to her.

"You're catching on." Katie flirted. "And I hope that one guy likes me better than my sister."

"That one guy doesn't really know your sister." He flirted.

"Oh well she told me that she liked him last night. She said he is the only white boy she would ever date." Katie confessed.

"Wait. She's white." Bradin said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Katie laughed. "But we are getting off the subject. Does that guy like me?"

"Well aren't you self-centered?" Bradin joked.

"Ugh. You're hopeless. B, do you like me, or not?" Katie rolled onto her stomach to look straight into his eyes.

"Well, lets see you're beautiful. You're funny, and sweet, and we relate very well to each other, but that is like all I know about you really?" Bradin put his hands behind his head. "From what I do know though, yeah, Katie, I like you a lot."

_Plotline Change_

Leo was asleep in a chair in the living room while a movie about a murder was on. Nikki walked into the room, and sat quietly next to him. She changed the channel, and watched a reality TV show. She glanced over at his electric hair, and giggled to herself.

As she leaned back on the couch, and Leo awoke with a start. "It's okay. It's just me." She soothed.

He sat back, and looked at the TV screen. "What happened to my movie?"

"I changed it because you were asleep." Nikki told him.

"Oh. How old are you?" he asked, randomly.

"14." She told him.

"Aren't you like a genius or something?" Leo was full of questions.

"No. I'm just smart, and I like to study." Nikki was almost offended. "Aren't you a delinquent?"

"No. I'm just smart, and I hate being like everyone else." Leo replied.

_Plotline Change_

Casey sat on the porch, and watched the really hot Bradin surf. His wet body gleamed in the sunlight. He came out of the water every so often, and would talk to someone on the beach.

That boy definitely wanted her, and she could tell. He looked at the twins the first time they saw each other, and she knew that he liked the rough and tough women. Not someone like her sister. She wanted him right back.

She vowed to herself that she would have that boy.

_Author's note: Look it's a little longer. I hope you enjoyed it more soon..._


	4. Get The Point

Disclaimer: I own no portion of Summerland...

Thanks for your reviews...

I know I know its short but I have to get to class... I may do another chapter today though...

And the wonder begins... again...

"No way. Already?" Katie was on the phone with her friend, Julie, from Australia. She had just found out that her ex-boyfriend, Dylan, had already found another girlfriend.

"Yeah. What about you? Any hotties out in the West?" Julie asked.

"Maybe one or two." Katie laughed thinking about earlier that day when Bradin had thrown her in the water.

"Dish girl." Julie giggled.

"His name is Bradin, and he lives in my house. He is just so ugh... he leaves Dylan in the dust." Katie smiled to herself. Her sister came in, and sat on the bed. Katie knew she was trying o eavesdrop. "Hey, Jules. Let me catch you later."

"Okay. Keep me posted on Bradin." Jules demanded.

"Believe me I will." She hung up before Jules had even said bye.

_Plotline change_

Leo and Nikki were sitting at the kitchen table. She was reading Romeo and Juliet... _again_. And he was eating a piece of cake. "I hate that guy!" Nikki would yell occasionally, or she would ooh, ah, or aw.

"How's the book, Nik?" Leo asked her after she cursed loudly.

"Great. It's like my ninth time reading it, but it is one of the classics. Am I babbling? Sorry. I don't mean to be, but I do sometimes. Okay I'm going to shut up now." She smiled at him and went back to reading her book.

_She is one crazy kid. _Leo thought to himself.

_Plotline Change_

Journal Entry #221

This shit is crazy. Bradin likes me, and I know it, but Katie is all over him, and he hasn't had the chance to fuck me yet. She really is a cunt. Damn. Sometimes I just wish Katie would get hit by a bus.

Casey


	5. Every Rose Has A Thorn

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonders of Summerland be they human or ideas...

Alright this chapter is mainly going to be in many different POVs, so pay attention...

Thanks for the reviews... Flames are welcome as they are handy in keeping toasty on night like the past two for us North East people...

And the wonder is getting old with me saying this, but still it begins again...

_Bradin's POV:_

I couldn't help it, and why was it any of Aunt Ava's business anyways. Shouldn't she be glad that I'm happy? She is my Aunt after all.

I just kept smiling even when the main character of the movie died. It wasn't my fault. I would get sad, but then I would picture Katie and me laughing, and I would just smile.

Katie was down at the opposite end of the couch, and Casey was between us. Every time, the movie would get depressing, Casey would laugh, but Katie down by the end of the couch would wipe a tear away from her eye.

I wanted to be there to console her, but then it would be obvious that I liked her like that, and we would have to explain it to the adults of the house. Instead I kept laughing along with Casey.

Casey was cool too, but I didn't know her as well...

_What if I had a threesome with them... damn identical twins... every man's dream..._

"Bradin, go put in the cartoon, and call Derrick and Martha inside to watch it." Johnny demanded with no respect to his voice. I guess he was still angry about the last time I punched Derrick. It was an accident, or at least I had convinced everybody but Johnny and Derrick of that.

I did as told. I didn't need to get even further on his bad side.

"Why are you so mean to him." Casey asked. _Oh man. I have a girl sticking up for me._

"He isn't exactly nice himself." Johnny replied.

"How the fuck would you know?" was Casey's answer.

"Because I have lived with him for a year, and you have only been here a week." Johnny gave her a bad attitude.

"Hey. Be nice to him." Casey said rudely.

"I don't have to." Johnny replied.

"Jesus, will the two of you just shut the fuck up already?" Leo blasted form his seat in the corner of the room near the computer.

Before I could blink everyone was fighting with everybody else, and Katie was crying on the arm of the chair. I watched her get up, and storm out of the house. The sun was completely set, and she was going down to the water.

I knew about the water at night, and whether I put my life in danger is one thing, but to let her put hers in danger... that was not going to happen.

I ran out after her, and took off down the beach in search of her. The sand was squishing between my toes as I ran around looking for her. I gave up, and figured she probably went back to the house. She knew about the ocean and sharks. She lived in Australia.

I sat under the moonlight, and watched the waves. This was one hell of a night...

_Katie's POV:_

Can you believe the nerve of them? All of them. They just think they can become our parents. Well they can't. Our parents are dead, and that's it. Their job as parents lies with them. We are orphans.

I just continued to cry as I slowly walked deeper into the water. I always used the water as a healer. It just made all the bad feelings and thoughts wash out with the tide.

"Hey!" I heard a boy call, but it wasn't Bradin. He didn't come after me. He probably stayed with Casey.

"Yeah." I replied turning my back to the horizon to look at the boy.

"You may want to come out of there. Sharks feed at night, and the tide gets pretty rough." I followed his suggestion, and headed back to shore.

"Thanks." I said. "My name's Katie."

"I'm Tanner" the boy replied. "You want to dry off? We have a fire going over by that cave."

"Sure." I followed him.

I sat with my back to the fire, looking at Tanner. "I just can't handle everything that I have to, you know?" I said.

"Yeah." He sat next to me, and before I knew what I was doing, we were making out.

He began to take it too far when he put his hand up my shirt. "Stop." I demanded, and sat up. He didn't. "No. Please." I cried as he tried to rape me. "Help!" I called over and over.

Finally someone did. It was Bradin. "Farmer Boy, are you really trying your luck again? You already did this once and Aussie had to save your ass." Tanner taunted. "Besides it doesn't matter. It's all out of me and all in her already."

I sat up and cried. There was blood around me. I had been a virgin up until that point. I had kept it for the one I loved, and now in a brief minute it was all gone.

"Wow! It happened that fast. You must be a minute man." Bradin shot back.

"Bradin, lets go." I pleaded as the two boys were circling each other.

"You go, Katie." He said.

"Please, B. I want to go home." I cried.


	6. Repurcussions and New Trust Issues

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Summerland, for if I did, I would be making a lot more than the $7.10 an hour I make now.

Thanks for the reviews...

beautymarked: thanks and I know I have tough language and it wasn't even graphic, but sorry anyways.

hottstuffjr247: now why on earth would I kill tanner he makes the perfect bad guy, right?

HankErin: thanks that is exactly what I was going for... the surprise... more are yet to come so keep your eyes peeled.

And the wonder is beginning again...

_Bradin's POV_

"This isn't over, Farmer!" Tanner called after me as I carried Katie home. She was bleeding all over my white jersey, and sobbing into my neck.

I walked into the house and brought Katie right to the bathroom, so I could wipe her face. I had left the door open, and my Aunt came in when she saw Katie crying.

"Oh, God! Katie, what happened?" she was freaking out.

Katie answered her question quietly.

"Bradin, go change. Then go get Jay, Leo, and Casey." I followed my aunts directions.

I pulled on a blue tee shirt, and rushed down to Jay's pool house. I slammed on the door with my fist.

When he opened it, I stammered out, "Katie... raped... bathroom."

Jay took off to his cousin's side.

I, then, ran to Nikki's room, and yelled for Casey.

_Casey's POV_

I heard him call my name, and I was stoked. The time had finally come. I was going to sleep with Bradin.

I opened the door, and he blurted out, "Katie's been raped."

I was so angry. He was there for me. He was there because poor, defenseless, little Katie was hurt. "Good!" I screamed. "Like I care!" I slammed the door in his face.

I heard him run away from the closed door, and it sounded like he was headed towards Leo's room.

_Leo's POV_

I opened the door to Bradin banging loudly on it. Derrick was huddled under his blanket fast asleep.

"Kaite's been raped." He stated.

"By who?" I was horrified.

"This guy, Tanner." He replied.

"I'll kill him!" I ran down to the front door, but I had no idea that Nikki was awake, and I ended up falling on the last step, and tackling her to the ground.

"My ankle!" she cried.

"My wrist." I rolled off of her.

_Katie's POV_

Three children down, three to go. Nikki's ankle was the size of a grapefruit, and Leo's hand was bruising quickly. This was the worst night ever... not including the night my parents died.

I had stopped crying, and Ava had advised me to put a pad on, and wash my face.

Johnny ran up to get my sister. When he came back, he had a limp body in his hands. "She cuts." He informed Ava.

Susannah was going to stay home, and watch Derrick.

I sat on Bradin's lap in the back seat. Leo was in the middle, and Nikki was on the opposite side with her led stretched over Leo's lap. He kept apologizing. Since it was a station wagon, my sister lat in the very back with her wrists bandaged up, and Ava changed the rags every so often, so she was back the too. Johnny drove, and Jay sat saddened in the passenger side.

Bradin was rubbing my back, and he linked his fingers through mine.

We pulled up to the hospital, and Jay ran inside to get a doctor.

My sister was the first one pulled out of the car. She was put on a stretcher. Nikki was second, and she was in a wheel chair. Leo was third. He just walked, and I walked holding hands with Bradin. The adults followed behind.

Casey went back immediately. It turned out she had taken blood thinners before cutting herself. Nikki was taken back for x-rays at the same time as Leo, and I sat and waited. Every kept looking at me. Could they see the difference.

I had been a virgin, and now I wasn't. was there some sort of sign above my head that flashed that fact? I turned towards Bradin. "I'm scared."

"With every reason." He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to go get aunt Ava." He stood up, and left me sitting there in the hospital waiting room... alone.

_Bradin's POV_

I wanted to get back to Katie as fast as possible. I ran outside, and stopped dead in my tracks. I had found my Aunt, and she was making out with Johnny.

_You like it? Review, review, tell me it sucks, but I don't care, just make sure you review..._


	7. An All Out War, and A Few Surprise Attac...

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Summerland, and I am really starting to believe that I may never..._

_Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have just been really busy, and stressed. My boyfriend broke up with me after his father died, and then he told my mom that he still loves me, and then he called and told me that a mutual friend of ours died from a suicide bomber. I have basically been busy having a nervous breakdown._

_R.I.P. Jeremy. We will never forget you. _

_R.I.P. Mr. McCormick. You helped raise a great boy... I don't know Gary, but Justin isn't bad either._

_Star: Sorry it took so long, but here is the next chapter._

_Summerlander: Yeah. No one ever deserves to be raped, but it does happen, and I am all about real situations. I don't know whether that is because I relate better to them though, or I just can't write other._

_Hottstuffjr247: yeah. Johnny and Ava makes for interesting battles to come. _

_Kaithehottie: yay... so I made Casey perfect the way I wanted her to be._

_All who say Tanner should die, I agree, but it is so hard to come across a good bad guy, so I think I'll keep him around._

_And the wonder starts yet again..._

_Katie's POV_

They let me go home that night, but ever since Bradin had gone, and talked to his Aunt at the hospital he ha been kind of weird. I sat on the couch, uncomfortably, but wouldn't you be uncomfortable if you had stitches where I had them?

"Hey, where's Bradin?" Susannah asked after putting Derrick back in bed.

"He said something about ice cream, and left." I replied as a winced.

"How's your sister?" she turned to Leo.

"Ask her." He was referring to me.

"No. Casey." Susannah laughed.

"Don't know. Don't care. She isn't really a sister to me." Leo replied.

"Is this about the whole fight over Bradin, throw a hissy when your sister needs you thing?" Susannah sat on the arm of the couch.

"There is no fight." Bradin was back. "Hi, Baby." He kissed me.

"B, no in house dating." Susannah reminded him.

"If Johnny and Aunt Ava can do it, so can we." He sat next to me, and I winced again.

"So, Nikki, what's the verdict on your leg?" Susannah quickly changed the subject.

"Broken ankle. What was that about Aunt Ava and Johnny?" she replied.

"They are together, so that means that I can date Katie." He responded as he kissed the back of my hand.

_Leo's POV_

I sat there dumbfounded. I hated hypocrites. I always had. Now, they were telling me that I lived with one, but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that all adults are hypocrites. They say one thing and do another.

I watched Susannah leave the room to go call Ava's cell phone, and I watched Bradin and Katie start to kiss. I didn't mind Bradin, but if I ever ran into to Tanner... God, forbid what I may do to him.

"Want to go for a walk?" Nikki asked me tilting her head towards our siblings.

"Please." I stood up, and grabbed my jacket.

We walked along the beach, and talked about her latest adventure in reading, The Scarlet Letter. "So, kid, how old did you say you were?" I asked her.

"14. I'll be 15 tomorrow, but I doubt anyone remembered." She smiled weakly.

"I'll remember." I assured her.

"Thanks, Leo." We continued our walk in silence.

_Ava's POV_

I sat in the room with Jay and Casey who had finally come to. Johnny had gone to go get me a coffee. Casey scratched at her bandages as Jay lectured her.

"What were you even thinking? Did you think of me, Leo, KATIE? You must be crazy to think I'm taking you home anytime soon. You are staying here. They'll put you in the psych ward, and help you. You can't go home like that because number one, Bradin doesn't like you like that, and number two, even if he did, there is the no in house dating rule!" He ranted.

"Mr. Robertson, she is not in any condition to be reprimanded for her actions." Dr. Friedman entered. "I need to take vitals. You should go home. There is no use to stay here."

"Come on, Jay. We'll come see you tomorrow, Case." We walked out to the waiting room, and met Johnny on our way.

He grabbed my hand in his, and we all left for home.

_Johnny's POV_

As we walked into the house, we saw Bradin and Katie making out on the couch. "How dare you, Bradin Westerly!" Ava shrieked.

"How dare you, Ava Gregory!" He replied. "At least I have the common decency to do something like this in my own home, not in front of the hospital."

"Excuse me?" Ava said quietly.

"Johnny was trying to swallow your head apparently." Bradin stood up. "I saw you two."

"Bradin." I said with a warning tone to my voice.

"Johnny, save it." He said. "I refuse to be played like an ignorant child."

"Watch it, Bradin." I said again.

"No. You watch it. Watch it as Katie and I walk away from this bullshit, and go outside." Bradin grabbed Katie's hand, and she waddled along side of him.

"Jesus, you guys." Jay said. "Now my poor cousin is out there with a heated Bradin, and Rapist Tanner somewhere." He ran out the door after them.

_Nikki's POV_

"Aunt Ava!" I called as I got into the house she and Johnny were in the kitchen.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is it true that you and Johnny are an item?" I was bold about it.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." She answered over excitedly.

"Good. Then Leo has something to tell you." I nudged him fore ward.

"Nikki and I are a couple." He blurted out.

_Cliffies... yay! Okay review guys... thanks a lots._


End file.
